1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to image forming method and apparatus to allow a user to check progress states of a plurality of operations on a screen by using a user interface to dynamically create the plurality of operations and to determine setup information according to the user's intentions. The present general inventive concept also relates to an image forming method and apparatus and a host to allow a user to newly generate a desired application to execute operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a user can select one of selectable operations (e.g., copying, scanning, faxing, printing, etc.) through a user interface of an image forming apparatus. If the user selects one operation, the user can set only detailed setup information corresponding to the selected operation on the user interface. Thus, when the user desires to e-mail, print, and fax copied data, the user cannot continuously execute such operations. Also, if the user does not fully know about a multi-functional peripheral (MFP) having multi-functions, the user cannot easily use the multi-functions of the MFP due to complexity of the MFP.
Also, when products such as printers or MFPs come out, usable software functions are realized as firmware. Thus, if products are sold, functions of software of the products cannot be changed or added. In order to solve this problem, open architectures have been developed in the MFP industry so as to add new functions or select and mount only software necessary for each user. Examples of the open architectures include an OSGi-based architecture by Ricoh, a java-based Multifunctional Embedded Application Platform (MEAP) by Canon, javascript-based JScribe architecture by IBM, etc. However, open architectures of image forming apparatuses such as MFPs, etc., which have recently been developed and come out, to open objects/application programming interfaces (APIs) of MFP platforms according to specifications developed by manufacturing companies and provide an integrated development environment (IDE) for developing new functions using the open objects/APIs. Accordingly, solution developers can develop solutions set to be suitable for additional functions of software and specific use environments and mount the solutions in products. This technology must be further developed. However, for substantial development of this technology, a large amount of time is required to thoroughly learn about object/API specifications open to corresponding products and a method of using IDE. Also, users not knowing about the technology cannot slightly change functions or realize desired functions. That is, conventional open architecture technology can be used by only developers and not by general users.